


god knows where i would be if you hadn't found me (sitting all alone in the dark)

by lazyfish



Series: invisible man [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Inhuman Antoine Triplett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: After San Juan, there are two people in quarantine at the Playground - Skye, and Trip.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Antoine Triplett
Series: invisible man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038690
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	god knows where i would be if you hadn't found me (sitting all alone in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



“A leper? I think you’re a rockstar.”

“Yeah, well.” Skye shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not the only one.” She paused, rifling through the quarantine bag Bobbi had put together, before looking her in the eye. “He really wants to see you.”

“Yeah.” Bobbi looked down. “I know.”

“And you… don’t want to see him?” Skye prodded.

“I do. I just… we almost lost both of you.”

“Yeah.” Skye sighed as she sat down on her bed. “I mean, I looked over and he wasn’t there and I thought…”

Bobbi’s heart dipped into her toes. “But he’s okay.”

“He’ll be okay when you go talk to him,” Skye said. She hadn’t been subtle about pushing Bobbi to see Trip earlier in their conversation, but apparently she was moving on to guilt tripping now. “It’s seriously all he talked about when we were coming back.” Skye paused. “How come you didn’t make him a quarantine survival thing?”

“He doesn’t like them,” Bobbi answered, a small smile managing to break through the worry sitting heavy in her chest. The first time she’d ever kissed Trip they’d been quarantined together in a S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse and bored out of their brains, so much so that truth or dare had been an appealing game even though there were only two of them, both stone-cold sober. You could only play Go Fish so many times before your brain melted. The nostalgia of it all would be comforting, except for in that quarantine Bobbi had had no doubt they were both going to be fine - it was just S.H.I.E.L.D. and their bureaucracy that had demanded they wait two weeks before returning to civilization. Now, she didn’t know if Trip was going to be okay.

“Go talk to him. Fitz said he was going to visit and Simmons is hovering like a mother when he really… I’m fine.”

“If you need anything -”

“I’ll call,” Skye finished, giving Bobbi a close-lipped smile. “Seriously, go.”

Bobbi turned around and exited Skye’s area of the medbay, shoulders sagging. Trip was being kept in a different area, since no one was exactly sure what had happened in the alien city and if he and Skye had been exposed to the same pathogen or not. The other quarantine module was in one of the vaults, in case S.H.I.E.L.D. ever needed to quarantine a hostile, but there was something distinctly uncomfortable about having to descend into the vault to see Trip.

He looked up when she opened the door to the vault.

“Hey, you,” he greeted, voice scratchy.

“Hey yourself,” Bobbi said, breath shuddering out of her lungs. She approached the plexiglass wall dividing her and Trip, settling criss-cross on the floor. She was going to be here for a while.

“You okay?” Trip asked, mirroring her position on the other side of the glass.

“I should be asking you that.”

“I asked first.” He flashed a smile and Bobbi swallowed hard, unable to force herself to smile back.

“I guess I was just hoping after we got to be together again things might get a little easier,” she admitted. Bobbi pressed her hand against the glass, letting the coolness beneath her palm ground her. “I mean, between Garrett and me going undercover and everything else…”

“It feels like we didn’t get any time. Yeah.” Trip put his hand against the glass. It _hurt_ to be so close to touching but not actually able to feel his skin on hers. She wanted to hold his hand, to know he was there, and he wasn’t going to leave.

“Ant…” Bobbi sighed, the nickname chasing out all the other words she wanted to say but couldn’t. “Promise me we’re going to be okay?”

“Girl, you know it.” He tipped his head forward and Bobbi copied him. If the stupid glass would just disappear they would be breathing the same air, their foreheads and knees and palms touching. Her eyes slid closed and she forced herself to take her first true deep breath since she’d heard what was happening in San Juan.

“I can’t lose you,” Bobbi whispered. “I can’t.”

“You’re not going to.”

“But I almost did!” Her hand that wasn’t against the barrier between them curled into a fist. “Things could’ve easily gone different down there and you know it. And then where would I be?”

“You’d be alright,” Trip insisted. “You’d cry a little, you’d hurt a lot, but you’d be alright.”

“I don’t _want_ to be alright without you!” Bobbi’s voice shook, tears leaking from her closed eyes. “And now I keep worrying that every time I look up you’re just going to disappear.”

“I’m not going to -”

Trip stopped mid-sentence and Bobbi’s eyes flew open to see what was wrong.

He wasn’t there.

“Trip?” She blinked hard, wondering if this was a trick of the light, or her own imagination. “Trip!?” Bobbi blinked again, but he was still _gone_. That couldn’t be possible, he was just here, he -

She scrambled to her feet, looking around and trying not to panic. There was no way someone could just disappear like that. That left two possibilities: either Trip was still here, or he never had been. Bobbi clenched her fists tightly, letting her nails dig into the soft skin of her palms. It hurt, so it was real. If she was real now, she had been real when she’d left Skye. Skye had remembered Trip, too, had been the one to tell Bobbi to go see him. Trip had to be real. 

He _had_ to be.

“Ant?” she called, like saying his name would somehow bring him back to her. “I swear to God, Trip, if this is some kind of joke, I -” Bobbi couldn’t even come up with a threat; the throbbing of her heart in her ears was too loud.

“ _I’m right here!_ ” Trip’s shout pierced through the silence as suddenly as his voice had been cut off, and Bobbi jumped out of her skin before rushing back over to the glass, breaths quickening. He was there. He was alive, he was there, and she still had no idea what had just happened.

“Where’d you go?” Bobbi asked, hand against the glass again.

“I was here!” Trip insisted, eyes wild. “I was here, but you couldn’t see me, or hear me, and -”

“It’s okay,” Bobbi said, words stumbling out of her mouth in an effort to calm him down. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

“Bobbi.” He breathed her name like a prayer. “I’m scared.”

“I’m coming in,” she announced, already making towards the door to the containment unit. 

“You can’t -”

“I damn well can!” Bobbi snapped. “You’re scared, I’m scared, you just _blinked out of existence_ and I can’t - I can’t deal with that on this side of the glass.”

Bobbi rested her hand on the handle of the door, waiting for him to protest further - which, of course, he did.

“You could get sick.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” she said steadily. Bobbi’s mind was made up. Besides, it would be a good thing in the end - if whatever was happening to Trip was contagious, they’d figure it out pretty quickly once she was in the containment unit with him.

“You can’t be serious, girl.”

“You know I am.” Bobbi forced a smile onto her face. “Besides, quarantine’s more interesting with a buddy, right?”

“You know there are security cameras in this vault, right?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Antoine,” Bobbi said, an honest-to-God laugh bubbling out of her. “Tell me not to and I won’t.”

She waited five more seconds before pushing the door to the containment unit open. An alarm began to sound around them - Bobbi hadn’t input the security code before opening the door, so of course there was an alarm - but she didn’t care.

Trip wrapped his arms around her waist, his body solid and _real_ under her hands.

The door to the containment unit had already swung shut behind her, but Bobbi didn’t care. She had Trip, and as long as he was in her arms, he wouldn’t disappear again.

She wouldn’t let him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you hadn't figured it out - Trip is an Inhuman whose powers grant him invisibility. When he's invisible he can't be seen - but he also can't be heard. :)


End file.
